Nobody's Perfect, But Is That A Problem?
by Windrises
Summary: Mai experiences a rough morning, full of clumsy mistakes. Kazuya starts judging, leading to some tension and goofiness.


Note: Ghost Hunt is an anime that was done by the studio J. C. Staff and was based on a manga by Fuyumi Ono.

Mai Taniyama wanted to be a brave young woman, she really did. However, she was scared of ghosts. In her world, ghosts were a more common thing and were something to truly be afraid of. She would try to be a useful associate of Kazuya Shibuya, but she would often get scared away. Kazuya wasn't exactly the most cheerful of crime-fighting partners, so for a while, he a hard time tolerating Mai's lack of confidence and self-bravery. However, overtime, he started realizing that Mai had different types of braveness, abilities, and powers and she was a useful member of his team.

One day, Mai was in her house. She was trying to brush her teeth, while making a smoothie, and watching TV. However, she started realizing the difficulties of doing three things at once. She accidentally dropped her toothbrush into the smoothie machine. She yanked the toothbrush out of the machine, but she accidentally flung the toothbrush out the window. She looked around and saw that the bottle of toothpaste was about to fall to the ground, so she grabbed it. However, when she grabbed it, she accidentally squeezed out toothpaste, which landed on the TV. She was frustrated to see that her TV was loaded with toothpaste. Mai looked at her messes and said, "Wow, multitasking is a dud of an idea. I better clean up this nonsense, before anybody comes over." She grabbed a towel and started wiping the toothpaste off of TV. She placed the stained towel on the couch. She ran over to the smoothie machine and tried to make a smoothie. However, she accidentally knocked her bread into the machine. She tried to grab the bread out of the machine, but she accidentally made the gross combination, of a drink and bread, land on her. She looked down and saw her purple dress, which was covered with the green smoothie. It wasn't a very fashionable look. She angrily sighed and turned off the machine.

Mai heard someone knocking on the door. She wasn't expecting company and she wasn't in a very presentable situation. Despite that, she sprinted to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Kazuya, who was holding her toothbrush. She was scared that Kazuya wouldn't understand the situation. She liked him a lot, as a friend and maybe more, so she didn't want him to think she was a fool. She nervously said, "Hi Kazuya. What's going on?"

Kazuya replied, "I came by, because I wanted to check up on you. However, I got a very weird greeting."

Mai had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Kazuya said, "Instead of getting a charming, normal greeting, a toothbrush was thrown at me."

Mai felt guilty and embarrassed. She replied, "I'm truly sorry about that. I wasn't trying to throw that at you. I was trying to brush my teeth, while making a smoothie, and my toothbrush fell into my smoothie."

Kazuya could hardly believe what he was hearing. He knew Mai was a little clumsy, but this seemed pretty extreme. He asked, "You put your toothbrush into your smoothie? It would be impossible to drink and it would taste terrible."

Mai tried to maintain her dignity, while saying, "I'm aware of that. It was just a clumsy mistake."

Kazuya looked at Mai's dress and saw that it was covered with a green smoothie. He asked, "Do you know anything about making drinks? Instead of just making a simple smoothie and putting it into a cup, you tried to make a toothbrush smoothie and you dumped it onto your dress."

Mai felt a little offended. She felt like it was hard to be mad at Kazuya and to make herself sound decent. All of the silly things, that Mai had done, were mistakes, but it was hard to make herself sound justified. She sighed and said, "I had a rough morning."

Kazuya asked, "What are you talking about?"

Mai said, "It's hard to be perfect. People often have days, where they're not in their best mood or don't have the most amount of energy. Because of that, clumsy mistakes often happen. I hope that you understand."

Kazuya wasn't really understanding what Mai was trying to say. However, he felt like giving her the benefit of the doubt. After all, she had been one of his most useful team members. He didn't want to be a jerk about it, but he struggled to control his manners. He said, "I guess that's understandable enough."

Mai asked, "Do you want to come in and relax?"

Kazuya answered, "Sure." He walked into the house and started prancing to the couch. He sat on the couch and accidentally sat on the towel, which was covered in toothpaste. Kazuya felt a weird feeling, so he asked, "What's going on?"

Mai nervously replied, "Oh no. Kazuya, I'm afraid that you sat on toothpaste."

Kazuya had a baffled look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Mai felt embarrassed, because she had to explain another one of her clumsy mistakes. She said, "Earlier, I accidentally sprayed toothpaste at the TV. I used a towel, to clean up the mess, and I left it on the couch."

Kazuya asked, "You put toothbrush on your TV? Were you trying to use your TV, as a toothbrush? If so, you're one of the weirdest and silliest people of all time."

Mai replied, "I didn't do that, on purpose. It was another one of my accidents."

Kazuya responded, "You seem to be a master of accidents. You're like a marathon of slapstick."

Mai had an embarrassed look on her face, while saying, "I know and I'm sorry for my clumsiness."

Kazuya had an upset look on his face, while replying, "My pants are covered in toothpaste."

Mai replied, "I can get you a pair of fresh pants, from my bedroom. I'll change into a clean dress and get you a new pair of jeans. In fact, you can keep the pants, that I'll give you."

Kazuya often got mad at how expensive pants cost, so the thought of getting free pants excited him. He said, "Okay then."

Mai ran to her bedroom. She changed into a fresh dress, that was red. She reached into her pants drawer and pulled out a pair of brown jeans. She stepped out of her bedroom and started walking back to Kazuya. However, she tripped and bonked into one of her closets. A canister of paint fell out of the closet and the paint dripped onto her red dress. In order to save the jeans from getting paint on them, Mai threw the jeans across the house. However, the jeans landed in the garbage can. She tried to rub the paint off her dress, but she accidentally ripped the dress in half. She reached for a towel and wrapped the towel around herself, but she put on the towel that was covered in toothpaste.

Kazuya walked by and replied, "You threw a pair of jeans into the garbage. Do you like wasting perfectly good things?" He looked at Mai and saw that she wearing the toothpaste towel. Because the toothpaste was blue, Kazuya asked, "Are you trying to get blue skin?"

Mai responded, "That isn't what's going on. I was trying to grab a clean towel, but I accidentally grabbed this messy thing."

Kazuya replied, "Your life is messy, in general."

Mai had an offended look on her face, while saying, "Hey."

Kazuya replied, "I don't mean to be rude, but you don't seem to know what you're doing with your life. You keep making clumsy mistakes. You need to give yourself a reality check and sort things out. I'm going to get going."

Mai responded, "Wait, Kazuya. At least let me go and get you a clean pair of jeans."

Kazuya shook his head and replied, "No, you'd probably drop the next pair of jeans into the toilet." He started walking out of the house, while still wearing the jeans that were covered in toothpaste.

Mai went back to her bedroom and started looking for a new dress. She said to herself, "I sure messed things up." She stood around, while feeling regretful about her clumsiness. She hoped she could find a way to get over her clumsiness and became a more responsible person.

Kazuya went outside and was going to start walking home. However, he saw a very surprising sight: A creepy looking figure, who was dressed like the Grim Reaper. Kazuya had a scared look on his face, while wondering if it really was the Grim Reaper.

The mysterious figure pointed to Kazuya and said, "Come with me, Kazuya. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Kazuya was freaked out. The "Grim Reaper" knew his name and wanted to talk to him. He was faraway from his own home, so he decided to go back to Mai's house. He started heading there, but the mysterious figure was following him.

Kazuya ran to Mai's house and started pounding on the door. Mai opened the door, wearing a bathrobe, and asked, "What's going on?"

Kazuya nervously ran inside and closed the door. He looked back at her and said, "The Grim Reaper's after me."

Mai had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "Are you trying to troll me, because I accidentally got toothpaste on your pants?"

Kazuya was so scared, that he hugged Mai, and said, "It was so scary. I really thought I saw the Grim Reaper."

Mai had an amused look on her face, while asking, "Did you say that, so you'd have an excuse to visit me again?"

Kazuya shook his head and replied, "No, a creepy guy is after me."

Mai responded, "I barely understand what you're talking about, but if you want to watch TV while I finish up my bath, go ahead. I had to take a bath, because of all the smoothies and paint, that I dropped on myself."

Kazuya replied, "Okay, I'll hangout in the living room."

Mai responded, "I hope you can calm down." She went back to the bathroom and continued her bath.

The mysterious figure knocked on the door. Mai accidentally left the door unlocked, so the figure walked inside. Kazuya was scared, but he wanted to defend himself. He pushed Mai's bookcase, making it land on the mysterious figure. The figure tried to give up, but Kazuya said, "I'm not going to be a coward, this time. You're going to face my wrath." He punched the figure, who landed in the garbage can. The drink machine landed on his head and ounces of a smoothie poured onto his costume.

Kazuya ran to the figure and started punching him in the face. The figure said, "Stop it!"

Kazuya asked, "Who are you?"

The figure said, "I would of instantly told you who I was, if you hadn't ran away and started beating me up." He took off his mask, revealing that it was Lin.

Kazuya had a surprised look on his face, while asking, "Why were you dressed as the Grim Reaper?"

Lin had an embarrassed look on his face, while saying, "I forgot to do my laundry, for a month. Because of that, this was the only clean outfit I had left. I was going to ask you if you had any clean clothes, but you ran here and started attacking me."

Kazuya felt ashamed of himself. He had chewed Mai out, for being clumsy and making mistakes, but he was guilty of similar things. He took Lin out of the garbage can and said, "I'm sorry about that."

Lin replied, "It was mostly my fault, so don't worry about it." The two friends high-fived.

Mai stepped out of the bathroom, after finishing her bath. While wearing her bathrobe, she looked around and saw Lin, who was wearing a Grim Reaper costume. She asked, "What the heck is going on?"

Kazuya said, "Mai, I'm sorry for thinking you were clumsy and silly. I was foolish enough to think that Lin was the Grim Reaper."

Mai put her hand on Kazuya's shoulder and replied, "Nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes, so instead of making fun of each other, let's support and help each other."

Kazuya responded, "Sounds like a good plan."

Lin's Grim Reaper outfit had smoothie stains and garbage on it, so he said, "My Grim Reaper costume is ruined. It's my last outfit."

Mai looked at the guys and said, "After I get on a fresh change of clothes, we should go to a nearby clothes store. I think we could use some new outfits." The guys nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, Mai returned to the living room, while wearing a pink swimsuit. Kazuya said, "Um, it's not Summer."

Mai replied, "I know, but I ran out of normal outfits. We better head to the clothes store." Mai, Kazuya, and Lin walked out of Mai's house and started heading to the clothes store, while clad in a swimsuit, toothpaste pants, and a dirty Grim Reaper costume. They weren't perfect, especially went it came to fashion. However, they had each other and were determined to never give up.


End file.
